My Host
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Chap. 5 is UP .. Para Host menyambut dan Naruto sebagai pemiliknya! Kyuubi yang kejam dan Naruto yang innoncent,,"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord" .. Happy reading minna..
1. Chapter 1

**MY HOST**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto jiisan, yey!

Aih aih! Akhirnya Tobi Rry nongol juga di Naruto series

Muahahahahahahhh *ketawa bangga

**Author:** yang lari dari penangkaran kucing

.Ichkurorry.

**Rate:** warning! Rate K, T, M (?)

**Genre: **gak asyik kalo gak ada yaoi *PLAKK, alur loncat-loncat, miss typo(s), bahasa semrawut

A/N..yuhuuuu! Rry akhirnya dapat ide buat rate M *PLAKK PLAKK BUAGHKK BLETAKK *tepar digebukin readers. Nee nee~~ klihatannya kamar mandi Rry itu ampuh buat nyari ide. Soalnya tiap ide pasti nongol tuch dari tempat. Ok! ok! yang menantikan sekuel Uke Terpolos mohon kesabarannya maksimum. Lagi pemantapan hati, ini aja hadir karena otak yang error habis buat tugas dari dosen Rry tersayang. Beliau tega nian maksa mahasiswanya yang imut-imut kayak lumut ini buat proposal selama 3minggu berturut-turut. Mana perpusnya pindah lagi! Yahhh~ terpaksa selingkuh dulu ke perpustakaan tetangga dulu.

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT RRY MOHON JANGAN BACA KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Bila masih berlanjut cepat hubungi tombol Back di atas"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

**Chapter 1 : became a Boss?!**

"UAPAA!", teriak salah seorang bocah membahana

Tak sadar bahwa kaca di kamar yang berukuran 19x19m itu retak-retak akibat teriakan sang majikan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KYUU!", sungut Naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya

Dia tak menyangka kakaknya itu akan tega berbuat seperti itu pada dirinya. Dia ini masih sekolah dan mana mungkin dia mau melakukan hal repot begitu. Sekolahnya saja sudah membuat dirinya agak keriting mendadak. Apalagi ditambah masalah ini. Oh! Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak akan mau.

"Ck! Aku kan hanya menyuruhmu mengurusnya selama 3 bulan, Jeruk!", kini gantian pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuu itu mengeluarkan nada kesalnya

"POKOKNYA NARU TIDAK MAU! MANA ADA KAKAK YANG NYURUH ADHIKNYA NGURUS TEMPAT HOST?!", kali ini tak hanya berteriak. Tapi juga penolakan dan sindiran.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Host?!

Bukannya itu tempat para seme dan uke kumpul(?)

PLAKK

Eh! Bukan ya?

Err..itu tempat cowok-cowok keren yang menawarkan dirinya untuk para tamu-tamunya yang datang. Yaa..bisa kita bilang tempat itu sebagai surga dunia yang berlimpah dosa. Mana ada yang tahan dengan para host-host yang tampan, manis, cool, trus disempurnakan dengan tubuh yang proporsionis.

Klihatannya tidak ada yang bisa menahan godaan seperti jika para host menyambut para tamunya layaknya seorang butler menyambut tuannya. Dan mereka mengulurkan tangannya pada sang tamu. Sambil berkata,"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah my Lord".

Duuh duuh~~ bisa memilih host sesuka hati dan disambut seperti itu?! Yakinlah tak ada yang bisa menolak kharismatik mereka. Namun, mengapa harus my lord sambutan masuknya? Kenapa bukan my queen? Apa jangan-jangan itu club host para yaoi?

Eh! Bukan! Bukan! Maksud dari my Lord ini karena mereka mengganggap para putri yang datang di sana adalah raja. Raja adalah tingkatan prioitas pertama di sebuah kerajaan kan? Dan bukan hanya itu! Raja juga haruslah di layani dengan kualitas no.1 dan tentu saja butuh dilindungi agar kerajaan tersebut tidak hancur. Yang berarti tanpa Raja, maka Welcome Home tidaklah akan ada.

Tapi tunggu! Apa hubungan si sulung Namikaze dengan host?

Eeehhh! Ternyata dia pemilik salah satu tempat para host ya. Namanya Welcome Home, salah satu club host terbaik se-Jepang. Ya! Si sulung yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze ini adalah salah satu pemilik tempat itu. Dia sebenarnya anak orang kaya, ayahnya saja salah seorang bisnisman terbesar di Eropa sedangkan ibunya seorang designer baju terbaik se-Asia. Mana ada anak orang konglomerat yang mau susah-susah buat bekerja kayak gitu. Tapi yang namanya Kyuubi itu tiada hari tanpa bersenang-senang. Jadi untuk mengisi kebosanannya akan uangnya yang melimpah dan bingung mau dibeliin apa. Akhirnya dengan semangat iblisnya, si sulung ini mendirikan host club. Host di sana itu pun teman-teman kuliahnya kok. Jadi tenang saja, mereka tahu aturan dan sopan-santun tingkat dewa putri-putri. Teman kuliah Kyuubi sama dengan orang konglomerat juga kan?!

Yaps! Benar sekali! Rata-rata teman-temannya mengeluhkan rasa berakhirlah mereka menjadi para host untuk menghilangkan kebosanan itu. Tuan muda semua lho hostnyaaaa~~~

Terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha (adhik dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia Uchiha Ita corp. kalau ayah Sasuke itu sama dengan ayah sang Namikaze. Salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar se-Eropa), Sasori no Danna (ayah ibunya seorang detectif terkenal se-Jepang dan pemilik universitas detectif terkenal se-Asia), Gaara no Sabaku (adhik pemilik dari Sabaku corp.), Neji (pewaris Hyuuga corp), Nara Shikamaru (pemilik Nara corp), Shisui uchiha (sepupu Sasuke dan pewaris salah satu perusahaan induk Uchiha corp.), dan Sai Uzumaki (sepupu Kyuubi dan pewaris Danzao grup corp.).

Mau pilih yang mana?! Tinggal menerima salah satu uluran tangan mereka dan sang putri akan disambut dengan ramah oleh mereka. Konsep yang Kyuubi usung untuk host clubnya itu adalah rumah. Banyak wanita, gadis, maupun cewek yang mengeluhkan masalah yang ada di rumah mereka. Dan ini adalah rumah mereka yang kedua. Di mana rumah ini hanya akan memberikan ketenangan yang dibutuhkan dan kasih sayang. Benar-benar cerdik!

"Pokoknya kau harus mau, Jeruk!", tegas Kyuubi pada otouto bungsunya

"Dei, sedang ada urusan di Paris. Kau tahu kan perusahan di sana sedang ada masalah! Dan aku mau ke Spanyol mengurus tender dengan keriput. Kau pikir aku di sana jalan-jalan, huh?!", semprot Kyuubi

Dirinya benar-benar bingung harus menyerahkan pada siapa bisnisnya itu. Kalau tutup, rugi besar kan dirinya. Dan otoutonya inilah satu-satunya haparan yang ada.

Dan apa dia bilang tadi?! TIDAK MAU?! Dia pikir Kyuubi juga mau menyerahkan bisnis seperti ini pada otounya. Ini karena TER-PAK-SA. Sekali lagi T-E-R-P-A-K-S-A. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia mintain tolong dan yang dia percayai. Naruto, ya Naruto Namikaze adalah anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze. Perawakannya yang kecil, imut, manis kayak madu, warna tan yang membalut sempurna kulit halus itu. Ditampah iris sapphire yang begitu menawan dan tak menimbulkan kebosanan pada yang memandang. Rambut blonde yang sangat halus, bibir semerah strawberry. Juga 3 garis di pipinya. Mana ada seme yang tidak doyan sama makhluk Tuhan yang kayak ini. Benar-benar tipe uke.

""Tapi Kyuu~ Naru kan masih sekolah", rengek Naruto. Kali ini dengan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu.

Dengan wajah yang memohon lalu mata yang dibuat berkristal-kristal, Naruto dengan sepenuh hati memohon pada kakaknya itu.

'SIAL! Dia..', inner Kyuubi mengumpat

Dirinya benar-benar ingin menerjang sang adhik lalu mengabulkan segala permintaannya. Namun, pikirannya menahannya melakukan hal tersebut.

'Kyuu, ingat uangmu!', batin Iblisnya

Dan setelah pemberontakan antara pikiran Malaikat dan Devilnya. Akhirnya sang Red Devil memutuskan dengan tegas pada dirinya.

"Pokoknya mau tidak mau, sibuk tidak sibuk. KAU HARUS MENGURUSNYA NARU!", suara sang kakak menggelegar layaknya petir, membuat sang kitsune langsung ciut nyalinya.

Tumben-tumbenan jurusnya tak ampuh kali ini. Apa kekuatan jurusnya sudah tak ada ya? Tapi jika dia disuruh mengurus tempat itu, apa dia juga harus jadi host?

"K kyuu..", kata Naruto lirih

"APA?!", semprot Kyuubi

"A apa Naru harus jadi host di sana?", tanya sang Kitsune sambil harap-harap cemas

"Ck! Tentu saja tidak, NA-RU", jawab Kyuubi enteng

"Benar, Kyuu?!", tanyanya sekali lagi

"IYA, JERUK!", jawab Kyuubi

"Nah! Beres!", kata Kyuubi setelah selesai mengepak kopernya. Sedari tadi dia dan Naruto berbicara di kamar sang Red Devil. Mana tuch sambil ngepak barang-barang untuk dibawa ke Spanyol lagi. Repot!

"Tugasmu di sana mengontrolnya, sesekali berkunjunglah untuk melihat keadaan, dan satu yang tak boleh kau lewatkan, NA-RU…JANGAN SAMPAI PELANGGANNYA BERKURANG SELAMA 3 BULAN!", teriak Kyuubi di depan wajah sang Kitsune

Naruto yang diteriaki tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya angguk-angguk paham. Takut disembur lagi soalnya. Hiii~

"Iya, Naru paham", jawabnya

"Bagus! Saatnya berangkat~ tunggulah para investor. Kalau kalian menolak tender ini, nyawa kalian taruhannya..khekhekhe", katanya meng-Iblis

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar serta melihat aura-aura neraka sang kakak berdo'a dalam hatinya, semoga para investor di sana kembali ke rumah dengan nyawa yang masih utuh..amiin.

Skip time . . .

Malam ini, kali pertama bagi sang Kitsune untuk melihat keadaan club host kakaknya itu.

"Ke sana tidak ya?", katanya galau

Dia sangat enggan untuk ke sana. Suasana glamor, beer, uang, lalu melihat para host yang melayani tamunya. Benar-benar bukan dunia yang tepat untuk sang Kitsune.

Tapi jika tidak ke sana, dia mengelola bisnis kakaknya dengan apa coba?!

Repot, pusing, was-was semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"Haaahh~ terpaksa", katanya memutuskan

Dia harus tetap ke sana mau tidak mau. Dari pada dibunuh sang kakak setelah pulang dari bisnisnya. Lebih baik ke tempat itu kan.

Dilangkahkannya kaki itu menuju mobil di depan mansion Namikaze. Di sana sudah ada Menma yang akan mengantarkannya.

"Naruto-sama, anda ingin ke mana?", tanya sang driver bingung

"Ke tempat club Kyuu", jawab Naruto lesu

"Anda ingin ke sana?!", tanya sang driver sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa dirinya tak salah dengar dengan jawaban tuan mudanya. Tumben sekali tuan mudanya satu ini ingin pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

"Terpaksa, Menma. Kyuu, menyuruh Naru mengurusnya sementara", jelas Naruto dengan wajah kesal

Sedangkan si driver hanya ber-oh ria saja. Dia baru paham sekarang. Setelah membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan tuan mudanya masuk, dan menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Dia menyalakan mobil tersebut dan mengantarkan tuan mudanya ke tempat itu. Jalanan di Jepang saat malam hari sangatlah ramai. Di mana-mana berkelap-kelip lampu menghiasi. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Tapi tak seindah suasana hati sang Kitsune tentunya. Dirinya hanya mampu pasrah saja akan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa saat mobil BMW hitam antik itu melaju melintasi sudut-sudut kota Jepang. Sampailah mobil itu pada tempat yang dituju.

"Welcome Home", papan nama itu terpampang sangat besar dan terlihat sangatlah berkelas di sisi sebuah bangunan besar berlantai 3 yang bergaya Eropa dan beraliran elegan itu. Pintu di bangunan itu sudah terbuka, karena saat ini jam sudah menunjuk di angka 9.00 p.m. Club host kakaknya itu sudah buka dari jam 8.30 p.m. Jadi tidak mungkinlah jika tempat itu jam segini masih tutup.

Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh sang driver, Naruto turun dengan langkah gontai dan terus saja mendesah pasrah. Kaki itu melangkah menuju pintu di bangunan itu. Dan ketika kaki pertamanya masuk…

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

A/N: Benar-benar ini otak!Waktu uts malah buat trus ngupdate fanfict. Sekedar ingin menyalurkan kepusingan yang ada karena proposal Rry yang selesaiiiii~~~ *joget joget gaje. Nee~~ gomen yang fanfict **SEASON** nya, Rry bakal publis setelah uts nanti. Karena itu fanfict butuh konsentrasi tinggi buat jadiin ada nyawanya *Lebay.

Yaps! Fict ini syukur ada yang mereview tidak ada juga gak apa-apa. Ini semua bentuk apa yang Rry unek-unekan selama ini. Semoga ada yang suka,,hehehehehhhh

Sekali lagi Rry ucapin lagi **arigato gozaimatsu buat senpai atau sensei yang udah nyempatin sekedar lihat fict Rry ini**~ ^^~

**Mine Ow!**

**Arigatoooo *senyum ala Felix ~^^~ nyaaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jiisan kita Masashi Kishimoto^^**

**Author: **yang lari dari penangkaran sedangkan satunya lari dari pengawetan *PLAKKK #digeplak Ri

Nee~ mulai dari sini author fanfict ini jadi dua..

_**.kurryoidiamond.**_

**Rate:** **T** **and NO INCEST! **

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Bila masih berlanjut cepat hubungi tombol Back di atas"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

** . . . . . . .**

Host Rank:

1. Sasuke Uchiha: Pemuda tampan dengan iris onyx dan bersurai raven dengan style yang melawan gravitasi serta kulit putih tanpa noda bak porselen ini selalu mendapat tamu terbanyak., walau sifatnya lebih terkesan dingin dan cuek, tapi itulah salah satu daya tarik tersendiri dari seorang Uchiha. Dia juga selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi diantara teman satu angkatannya dan juga salah satu calon penerus Uchiha Corp. di samping Uchiha Itachi tentu saja. Sasuke(19th) jurusan bisnis angkatan semester 3 di Universitas Negeri Jepang ini tidak tahu bagaimana kenal dengan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang terkenal keiblisannya ini, mau diajak untuk menjadi salah satu host di Welcome Home. Mobil sport miliknya adalah jenis Koeningsegg Agera. Bunga lambang Sasuke adalah Tulip orange.

2. Sasori Akasuna(Sasori no Danna): Pemuda flat face dengan iris obsidian dan bersurai red serta kulit putih seperti gading gajah ini mendapatkan ranking ke-2 dalam mendapat tamu setelah Sasuke. Sifatnya yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke membuatnya digandrungi para lord di Welcome Home. Angkatan semester 3 di jurusan hubungan luar negeri di Universitas negeri Jepang . Sasori sama dengan Sasuke, dia jenius tingkat dewa dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat teratas dalam angkatannya. Sasori merupakan pewaris satu-satunya Akasuna corp. Jadi saat ini, selain kuliah dan menjadi host, dia juga sebagai presidir di Akasuna corp. Mungkin banyak yang belum tahu Sasori, dia adalah kekasih atau lebih tepatnya kita menyebutnya tunangan sah dari Namikaze Deidara. Apa Deidara tidak protes pacarnya jadi host? Hey! Deidara itu sudah tidak terpengaruh dengan cewek-cewek yang menggoda Sasori. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu. Kepercayaan Deidara pada tunangannya melebihi apapun. Toh! Welcome Home juga tempat kakaknya Kyuubi. Jika macam-macam sang Iblis telah siap mengirim calon adhik iparnya itu ke Neraka detik itu juga. Mobil sport milik Sasori adalah Ferrari Enzo. Bunga lambang Sasori adalah mawar putih.

3. Sai Uzumaki: Pemuda dengan senyum palsu bersurai hitam lurus dan bermata oniks sama dengan Sasuke ini masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Namikaze. Dirinya adalah sepupu mereka. Dan Sai ini memiliki sifat memanjakan lordnya. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia hanya ingin membunuh rasa bosannya ketika tidak ada tugas atau kerjaan. Sai tidak peduli dengan ranking yang dia dapat. Tapi karena tidak kepeduliannya itu, dia malah mendapat rangking ke-3 di Welcome home. Angkatan semester 3 jurusan Seni lukis. Sai terkenal jenius di angkatannya. Bahkan para dosen tak meragukan keahlian lukisnya. Bakat alami itu membuat dia selalu mendapat tempat istimewa ketika kampusnya mengadakan pameran lukisan. Mobil Sai adalah MC LARENS. Bunga lambang Sai adalah Cattkua.

4. Shisui Uchiha: Pemuda yang dikenal dengan senyum ramah dan cerianya ini memiliki rusai hitam curly. Mata oniksnya menambah kesan tajam pada tatapannya. Tapi sifat ceria dan humornya membuat dirinya terkesan seperti anak-anak. Dan sifatnya itu membuat dia mendapat rank host ke-4 di Welcome home. Banyak para lord yang senang memberikannya hadiah-hadiah lucu, seperti piyama bergambar tikus dan yang lain. Padahal di balik sifat cerianya itu dia adalah iblis titisan Kyuubi. Bisa kita bilang Shisui itu iblisnya Uchiha. Shisui angkatan ke-3 jurusan Seni drama. Dia menjadi mahasiswa yang mendapat hak sebagai ketua jurusan tersebut. Setiap pementasan dia selalu member kejutan-kejutan yang sangat aneh. Bahkan pernah terjadi kebakaran gedung pertunjukan saat pementasan berlangsung. Alasannya adalah dia tidak ingin menggunakan api bohongan ketika ada adegan api yang jatuh dari langit. Dan karena dirinya memakai api asli. Makanya pihak kampus mengalami kerugian akan perbaikan gedung tersebut. Mobil Shisui bertipe Ascari AIO. Bunga lambangnya adalah Chrisan putih.

5. Sabaku no Gaara: pemuda beriris emerald bersurai merah maroon. Memiliki kulit yang pucat dan tato Ai di dahi kanannya. Sifat pendiamnya membuat dia menempati rangking host ke-5 di Welcome Home. Gaara sifatnya dingin tapi jangan tanyakan kesopanannya pada sang lords. Dia sungguh menjunjung tinggi derajat seorang perempuan. Itu ajaran keluarganya. Gaara sekarang di angkatan ke-3 jurusan diplomat. Dia adalah tipe pekerja keras. Walau IQnya dia akui dibawah Sasuke maupun Neji, namun kerja kerasnya selalu membuahkan hasil. Peringkat pertama selalu diraihnya dalam angkatan dirinya. Gaara memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Neji. Kyuubi mengetahuinya, tapi tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Selama mereka mampu membedakan urusan di Welcome Home dan urusan pribadi. Karena Gaara dan Neji tipe yang agak cuek dengan apa yang di Welcome home. Membuat hubungan mereka awet sekali. Mobil Gaara bertipe Lamborghini reventon . bunga lambang Gaara adalah Lily putih.

6. Neji Hyuuga: pemuda bersurai panjang hitam legam, beriris indigo. Memiliki kulit putih seperti susu. Sifatnya yang terkesan tegas dan bijaksana membuat dia menempati ranking ke-6 di Welcome Home. Neji terkenal dengan sebutan Prince dari Jepang zaman samurai. Karena apa? Dia itu terkesan tipe yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda atau bisa kita bilang orang kuno. Dirinya yang terlalu menghormati para lord benar-benar sulit untuk menghancurkan prinsip samurainya. Prinsip hidupnya itu adalah menghormati perempuan melebihi apapun dan jangan menyentuh mereka lebih dari sebuah pelukan. Neji angkatan ke-3 jurusan sastra Jepang di Universitas. Dirinya termasuk tuan muda terpandai di angkatannya dan angkatan sebelumnya. Dia selalu dipuja-puja oleh setiap wanita. Tapi Neji hanya cinta terhadap Gaara. Dan sifatnya yang setia terhadap pasangannya itulah membuat hubungan mereka mulus. Kalau pun ada masalah Neji yang selalu meminta ma'af terlebih dahulu. Dia begitu dewasa dari penampilannya. Mobil Neji bertipe Aston Martin one-77. Bunga lambangnya adalah Lavender.

7. Kiba Inuzuka: pemuda bersurai jabrik hitam beriris hitam obsidian berbentuk kuaci. Juga Tato segitiga berbalik berwarna merah yang setia menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sifatnya yang radak meledak-ledak membuat dia mendapat ranking ke-7 di Welcome Home. Dia belum bisa mengatur control emosinya. Kiba mahasiswa jurusan ke-3 jurusan marketing se-Universitas dengan para host lainnya. Kiba seorang yang bisa disebut pandai dalam hal marketing. Kan itu jurusannnya. Dia sering absen di kelas. Tapi untuk nilai tugas atau ujian dia selalu mendapat juara pertama se-angkatannya. Mobil Kiba bertipe Zenvo ST 1. Bunga lambang miliknya adalah Daisy. Dia memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Shikamaru. Tapi shika yang cuek dan malas membuat hubungan mereka dipenuhi warna. Kyuubi sering memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak mencampur adukkan masalah di Welcome Home. Tapi karena sifat Kiba yang moody, hubungan mereka ini jadi aktraktif dan penuh warna. Untungnya Shika tipe setia jadi awet sampai sekarang.

8. Shikamaru Nara: pemuda berambut nanas beriris hitam dengan wajah yang selalu nampak malas. Apalagi logatnya "Mendoukusai" itulah yang paling terkenal. Sifat malasnya itu membuat dia mendapat peringkat terakhir di Welcome Home. Dia mendapat ranking ke-8. Walau begitu dia tipe yang cekatan dan jenius jika berhadapan dengan suatu masalah. Mahasiswa angkatan ke-3 jurusan public relation ini terjenius di angkatannya dan angkatan atasnya. Dia bahkan pernah disuruh langsung mambuat thesis untuk mendapat S1nya. Namun sifatnya yang mala situ membuat dia tidak mau mendapat cibiran dari rekan-rekannya dan memilih seperti mahasiswa pada umunya saja. Mobilnya bertipe Maybach Landaulet. Bunga lambangnya adalah Tulip putih.

.

.

Welcome Home memiliki tata ruang unik di dalamnya. Mari saya jelaskan!

Ruangan dibagi menjadi 10bagian. 8 ruang yang masing-masing seperti bentuk ruang tamu tanpa sekat itu adalah tempat para host. Jadi sesame host bisa memantau host yang lain. Di tiap ruangan host terdapat vas bunga. Vas bunga tersebut setiap hari dengan bunga segar lambang masing-masing para host. 2bagian lainnya adalah bartender. Di samping agak menjorok ke belakang terdapat dapur. Di sini para lord tidak hanya disuguhi minuman seperti Wine, anggur, atau cocktail. Tapi juga bermacam camilan kue unik dari sang koki. Bahkan cara pembuatannya pun di perlihatkan. Karena dapurnya berdinding kaca. Jadi kita bisa menengok apa yang koki buat

Kyuubi pun memiliki aturan yang sangat ketat di Welcome Home, aturan yang dia tetapkan adalah

NO SEX! JUST IF THE HOST WANT IT

Kyuubi Jurusan bisnis luar negeri. Dirinya memang satu jurusan dengan Sasuke tapi beda fakultas. Mobil Kyuubi bertipe Buggati Veyron Super sporty. Kyuubi begitu bertanggungjawab dan menjaga masing-masing privasi para hostnya. Jadi aturan di atas dia serahkan sepenuhnya pada para host atau lebih tepatnya teman-temannya tersebut. Dia tidak akan menghalangi jika salah satu host membawa sang lord bermalam dengannya. Dengan satu catatan bahwa itu dilakukan bukan di Welcome Home. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu maka konsekuensi ditanggung oleh mereka sendiri. Karena itu termasuk di lingkup luar Welcome Home. Kyuubi benar-benar akan membunuh hostnya jika membawa tamu untuk bermalam di Welcome Home. Katanya itu mencemari rumah para lord(?). Dia hanya ingin menjaga kesucian host clubnya dan teman-temannya saja. Tidak lebih.

Welcome Home sendiri berlantai 2. Di lantai pertama tempat para host melayani para lord. Sedang di lantai 2 adalah kamar para host juga Kyuubi termasuk kantornya. Untuk lantai ketiga sendiri itu adalah taman kecil di atas gedung. Biasanya koki kita menanam berbagai sayur segar di sana.

Itachi, kekasih Kyuubi memiliki mobil bertipe Buggati. Itachi mahasiswa angkatan ke-4 jurusan bisnis Universitas Negri Jepang. Lalu kedua koki dan bartender kita. Koki di Welcome Home Muku memiliki mobil bertipe Mc Larren. Dia se-Universitas sama dengan para host dan juga Kyuubi. Mahasiswa jurusan Koki angkatan ke-3. Dia sudah menjadi asisten dosen di tahun ke-3 kuliahnya.

Lalu bartender kita Tobi Uchiha, sepupu Sasuke dan Itachi. Dirinya lebih memilih menjadi bartender karena dia tak ingin menyentuh makhluk yang bernama perempuan. Dia memiliki alergi jika bersentuhan dengan mereka. Mahasiswa jurusan music di Universitas Negri Jepang. Dia juga angkatan ke-3 dan termasuk composer dan penganalisis terpandai seangkatannya. Mobilnya adalah Buggati yang berbeda warna dengan Itachi. Warna mobil Tobi itu merahdan telah dimodifikasi.

Penanggungjawab di Welcome Home adalah Kakuzu dan Hidan. Mereka merupakan mahasiswa angkatan ke-4 jurusan bisnis serta marketing. Mereka lebih suka tipe motor disbanding mobil. Tipe mereka adalah motor Ducati.

Hikaru sepupu Naruto juga memiliki mobil bertipe Koeningsegg Agera BMW. Hikaru mahasiswa angkatan ke-1 jurusan bisnis di Universitas Negri Jepang. Sedang Hikari adhiknya masih siswa tingkat tahun ke-2 Konoha Senior High School. Hikari belum mendapat izin dari Kaasanny untuk dipercaya membawa mobil sendiri. Alhasil tiap ke sekolah dia harus diantar anikinya yang sister complex. Naruto sendiri memiliki mobil yang bertipe Mc Larren F1. Naruto adalah siswa tingkat ke-1 jurusan sastra jepang. Naruto memang lebih suka sastra Jepang disbanding bisnis seperti anikinya ataupun Hikaru.

.

.

Dan ketika Naruto melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Tangan para host telah menyapanyaterlebih dahulu.

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"

Eh?!

Cengok Naruto

'Apa seperti ini sambutan khas di tempat anikinya?' pikirnya bingung.

Di sana ada Sai, Neji yang menyambut. Untung hari ini bagian yang menjaga adalah Sai dan Neji. Jika tidak maka Naruto pasti dianggap tamu di sana. Sai yang sepupu Naruto tentu saja mengenali sepupu berpipi tembemnya itu. Dia melotot tajam dan sedikit berteriak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Naru-chan kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan bergelayut memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang dihadapi dengan hal tersebut nyengir kuda.

"S-sai nii, tolong lepaskan aku dulu" kata Naruto memohon. Dirinya seperti kehabisan nafas dipeluk Sai.

"Ah! Gomennasai Naru-chan. Apa nii menyakitimu?" tanya Sai khawatir.

Dia ini jika dihadapkan dengan Naruto maka akan hancur sekali imagenya. Neji yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu bertanya-tanya. Sai kenal dengan tamu ini?

"Gomen aku menyela. Apa kau kenal dengan nona ini, Sai?" tanyanya polos.

Sai dan Naruto terkejut tentu saja dengan pertanyaan Neji. Tapi Sai langsung tertawa ngakak ketika menyadari arti pertanyaan Neji. Dirinya tahu jika sepupu manisnya itu selalu disangka seorang perempuan. Tapi seorang tuan muda Neji dengan tampang polosnya juga beranggapan Naruto sebagai perempuan? Oh! Kami-sama, apa perlu Naruto toples di depan Neji agar tuan muda Hyuuga itu percaya?

"Hahahah..Neji, Naru-chan ini seorang tuan muda lho. Dia bukan nona muda," terang Sai.

"NANI?! Be-benarkah?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Hey! Aku ini pria, baka! Jangan anggap aku seorang perempuan!" sembur Naruto. Naruto sudah menahan amarah sejak tadi. Berani-beraninya dia dikatakan perempuan. Dia kan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

'SIAL!' rutuknya dalam hati. Baru masuk sudah sesial ini apalagi kalau masuk lebih ke dalam. Hahh~ poor Naruto.

Sai setelah mengakhiri acara tertawanya sadar dan menanyakan alasan Naruto ke Welcome Home. Dia hanya mangut-mangut paham ketika Naruto menjelaskan. Begitupun Neji yang agak shock mengetahui Naruto adhik sang raja Iblis Rubah. Dia tak menyangka Kyuubi memiliki adhik berwajah Malaikat seperti ini.

Bercerita kurang lebih 10menit dan dirinya pun diantar Sai menuju lantai 2 kantor Kyuubi. Dia tahu Naruto hanya ingin mengecek keadaan dan berkas-berkas. Jadi dia minta izin pada Neji untuk menemani sepupu tembemnya itu. Neji mengizinkan Sai melakukannnya. Tak apa dia berjaga di pintu sendirian.

Sai mengajak Naruto melangkah lebih ke dalam Welcome Home. Naruto takjub dengan ruangan di dalam gedung tersebut. Kyuubi sepertinya tak main-main dengan bisnisnya ini. Terlihat di sana keakraban terjalin di mana-mana.

Dan ketika dia ingin melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya seperti tertarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Membuat Naruto dan Sai terkejut atas sikap orang itu.

"Dia tamuku hari ini . . . ."

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

**A/N: **ohayouu, minna-chan! Nee~ ketemu lagi ama Rry. Hontou ni gomennasai baru ngupdate ini ff. Rry lagi WB kemarin dan setelah WB hilang Rry ngungsi ke fandom tetangga..kkk*digaplok.

Ah ya! Mulai sekarang di sini Rry gak sendiri, ada niichan Rry yang bantu buat fanfict ini. Rry gak bisa buat yang Rate M-nya. Jadi sambil rengek-rengek ama nangis bombay maulah Ri-nii bantu buat. Yippiii! Emank Ri-nii baik *poppo

Thanks to so much for readers yang Rry gak bisa sebutin atu-atu. Review kalian buat Rry semangat, buat balik nerusin ff ini..hehehe.

Special thanks buat Cha-kun neechan atas refrensi film ma manga yaoinya. Download lagi ya, nee? Ntar Rry minta..kkk.

Oh ya! Ada yang ngrasa penulisan Rry agak error gak setelah WB?

Arigatou atas review kalian *poppo atu-atu

Rry

3.24 PM

24th of March, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

Previous chapter . . .

Dan ketika dia ingin melangkah lebih jauh, tangannya seperti tertarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Membuat Naruto dan Sai terkejut atas sikap orang itu.

"Dia tamuku hari ini . . . ."

"Shisui," ucap Sai lirih.

Ternyata yang menarik Naruto adalah Shisui Uchiha.

"Ah!" pekik Naruto tertahan. Dirinya terhuyung ke belakang. Pun tangan satunya seperti menggapai udara yang ada di sekitar. Sai yang ada di depannya terlambat untuk menjangkau Naruto, sepupunya. Tapi terlihat jika Sai mengeram perlahan. Dia tahu jika ini pertanda tidak baik.

'Ck! Bahaya bagi Naru-chan jika berurusan dengan Sui,' batin Sai.

Shisui memang salah satu dari host yang memiliki sifat tersembunyi. Jika di depan para lord dia sangatlah ceria dan banyak mengoceh. Maka di balik itu semua dirinya adalah seorang pengendali pikiran. Sama dengan sifat Deidara. Tapi dalam hal ini Shisui memiliki karakter penyiksa. Bahkan para host lain sudah tahu jika Shisui sangatlah menyukai sex yang bersifat menyiksa. Kalian bisa menyebutnya sadism sex.

Maka dari itu, seorang yang masih polos haruslah dijauhkan sedini mungkin dari seseorang seperti Shisui. Dan Sai tak menyangka jika Shisui sangat merespon terhadap sepupunya tersebut. Tak pernah dilihatnya Shisui memilih para lordnya dengan mengatakan seperti tadi. Malahan para lord yang mendatanginya atau Shisui hanya akan berkata,"Apakah anda ingin bersama saya malam ini, my lord?". Dan ini?! Alarm bahaya terlihat menyala.

Bahkan Naruto yang sekarang terdapat dalam rengkuhan lengan Shisui hanya kaget dan tak mengerti apa-apa.

Matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan. Apa lagi dirinya tadi hanya mampu menjerit tertahan.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

T

My Host

.

.

"Wah! Wah! Tak ku sangka jika ada tamu yang semanis ini, Sai" kata Shisui kea rah Sai.

"Yahh~ aku termasuk host yang beruntung kan, Sui?" Sai mencoba menekan perasaan khawatirnya. Jika dia menampakkan kekhawatirannya itu sama saja memberikan Naruto pada Iblis penyiksa.

"Bagaimana kalau dia bersamaku malam ini? Aku mau lho menukarnya dengan apapun yang kau minta," tawar Shisui

'Ini benar-benar bahaya. Ck!' pikir Sai

"Ah! Gomen, tapi-"

"Lepaskan aku, Baka!" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya barusan.

"Ternyata suaramu merdu juga ya manis ketika berbicara," puji Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?! Lepaskan aku!" perintah Naruto lagi.

"Gomen ne, manis. Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi lordku hari ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Shisui pada Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu terbelalak kaget. Dia tadi mau diapakan? Eh! Maksudnya dia tadi dikatakan sebagai apa? Lord!?

'DAMN! Dia pikir aku tamu?!' kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Saat dirinya berpikir akan kata-kata Shisui, ada hembusan udara di telinga kanannya. Hembusan itu serasa menggelitik indra pendengerannya. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa geli pun merambat pada tubuhnya.

"Bahkan jika kau ingin sex, aku akan mengabulkannya" bisik Shisui enteng.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Shisui tadi membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka jika host yang mendekapnya ini akan berkata seperti itu.

Bahkan Sai yang samar-samar mendengar kalimat itu mengekspresikan keterkejutan tinggi. Dia tak pernah melihat Shisui sampai seperti ini. Dia harus benar-benar menjauhkan Naruto. Walau dirinya harus bertengkar atau memukul Shisui, itu tak masalah. Asal Naruto mampu keluar dari ini semua.

"NA-NANNIIIII?!" pekik Naruto. Shisui yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum senang. Ekspresi lordnya kali ini sungguh menarik.

"Ehem! Sui, gomen. Tapi dia adalah lordku malam ini. Jadi bisa kau melepaskannya?" deheman dan perkataan Sai mengalihkan perhatian Shisui pada Naruto.

Shisui memicingkan matanya, pertanda dia tak suka akan perkataan Sai. Sai tahu itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku akan menukarnya dengan apapun yang kau mau asal dia menjadi lordku malam ini," jelas Shisui.

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan itu. Ayo Naru-chan!" ajak Sai. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali akhirnya paham maksud Sai. Dia berusaha menjangkau tangan itu. Namun gerakannya terbatas.

"Ak-aku tidak bisa le-pas, Sai nii" ujar Naruto. Dia berharap mampu menjangkau tangan Sai. Namun, Shisui malah merengkuhnya erat.

Sai yang melihat itu gerah juga dan tak tahan akan yang diperbuat Shisui. Dia melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Lepaskan dia, Sui. Dia lordku," kata Sai cukup tegas pada Shisui. Keadaan ini membuatnya menguarkan aura keposesifan yang tinggi. Namun, Shisui juga menguarkan aura keposesifan yang tak kalah tinggi juga.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Shisui.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki mereka? Jadi biarkan dia menjadi lordku mala mini," kata Sai menunjuk ke arah para lord Shisui yang menunggu untuk dilayani kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli asal dia menjadi lordku malam ini," kekeh Shisui.

"Hey! Aku ini bukan seorang perempuan seperti mereka!" Naruto berteriak lagi. Memang dia itu dianggap apa sedari tadi?!

"Aku tahu, manis. Kau itu seorang pria yang memiliki Malaikat," ucapan Shisui kali ini membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya horror.

"Kalau kau tahu cepat lepaskan dia," ucapa Sai lagi. Kali ini Sai memegang tangan kiri Naruto. Dan dia mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Shisui.

"Aku tidak mau, Sai. Dia terlalu manis untuk ku abaikan," kata Shisui menyeringai.

"Ck! Lepaskan dia Uchiha," kali ini Sai meningkatkan taraf perkataannya. Naruto yang direngkuhan Shisui pun refleks mengatupkan kedua belah bibir merahnya.

.

.

Perkataan Sai itu membuat suasana yang ada di Welcome Home serasa senyap mendadak. Bahkan para lord yang sibuk dengan hostnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shisui, Naruto, dan Sai.

Jika Sai memanggil marga seseorang maka dapat diartikan bahwa dia sudah dalam keadaan tidak senang terhadap sesuatu. Dan itu mengerikan. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terlihat tak peduli itu menegakkan badannya, bersiap menengahi mereka. Sasuke yang terlihat santai sejak tadi pun dibuat menoleh ke arah mereka. Dia benar-benar tak peduli dengan siapa yang dibawa masuk oleh Sai sedari tadi. Tapi saat mata oniks itu melihat hal diperebutkan. Matanya memincing melihat sosok di rengkuhan Shisui.

Rambut blonde, dan Iris sapphire. Perawakannya yang mungil dan kecil. Membuat oniks itu ingin lebih melihat kelopak jernih sapphire itu. Dia adalah tipe host yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan lord-lordnya selama ini. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika para lordlah yang akan menghampirinya.

Jika saja Sasuke hanya duduk di tempatnya. Maka para lord yang datang akan segera mengerubunginya. Tak salah karena auranya memang terlihat sangat dingin dan menarik.

Dan ini pertama kalinya juga Sasuke ingin mengetahui lord yang direngkuh Shisui. Baginya, orang yang direngkuh Shisui ini tak tahu mengapa membuat oniksnya terasa tersedot dalam iris sapphire itu.

Jika Sasuke sekarang juga mengalihkan pandangannya, maka berbeda dengan Tobi sang bartender yang juga menghentikan kegiatan meracik minumannya. Dia bersiap akan hal yang buruk. Koki kita, Muku masih sibuk dengan kue-kuenya. Terlihat jelas kaca yang seperti dinding pembatas itu membuatnya tak mendengar apapun yang terjadi.

Lalu Gaara dan Kiba malah terlihat hanya melihat kejadian tersebut menggeleng pelan. Mereka sudah tahu jika Shisui sangatlah sulit jika dikendalikan dalam hal seperti ini. Membuat mereka bersiap melerai jika keduanya adu tonjok di dalam Welcome Home.

Dan ah! Jangan melupakan Sasori. Dirinya tak tahu menahu akan seperti apa kejadian ini berlangsung. Karena dia sudah dari kemarin menemani Deidara-kekasihnya- itu pergi mengurus bisnisnya yang ada di Paris.

Sedangkan para penanggungjawab kita terlihat di lantai 2 dan memeriksa laporan-laporan yang ada. Kakuzu dan Hidan terlihat heran. Kata Kyuubi kemarin, otoutonya akan datang kemari menggantikan Kyuubi sementara waktu. Tapi dari tadi mereka sudah menunggu otouto sang red Devil. Tapi surai Blondenya saja tak terlihat. Membuat keduanya menghembuskan nafas bosan berkali-kali.

Lalu tuan muda polos kita a.k.a Hyuuga Neji, terlihat santai di depan pintu menuju ke dalam Welcome Home. Dia dengan senyum prince charmingnya tak memahami apa yang ada di dalam. Dia hanya memenuhi tugas jaga pintunya. Karena itu sebuah kewajiban, jadi dia tak akan melangkah ke dalam sekalipun. Seorang pria yang terhormat tidak boleh meninggalkan kewajibannya yang dapat diartikan sebagai tugas mulianya. Demi rambut panjangnya, apa dia tidak tahu akan ada perang dunia ke-3 di dalam?!

.

.

Kembali pada Shisui yang mengerti sikap temannya itu. Dia lalu sedikit merenggangkan rengkuhannya pada Naruto.

"Klihatannya kau marah, Sai. Apa tak bisa aku bersamanya 5menit saja?" Shisui mencoba meluluhkan Sai.

"Gomen! Tapi dia milikku Uchiha!" tegas Sai dan segara menarik Naruto dari Shisui. Naruto terhuyung ke depan dan langsung jatuh ke arah Sai.

Shisui mendesah tak suka. Incarannya tadi itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memiliki pemuda tadi.

"Ayo, Naru-chan! Kita pergi ke atas," ajak Sai setelah dia melihat Naruto tak shock lagi.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan mungil kiri Naruto. Sedang tangan kiri Sai melingkar posesif pada pinggang ramping Naruto. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju lantai 2. Mengakibatkan desahan lega dari rekan host lainnya. Mereka kira jika akan ada adu tonjok tadi.

Shisui yang ditinggalkan mereka kembali ke tempatnya dan memasang wajah kucel. Sehingga membuat para lordnya mencoba mengembalikan mood sang host.

Mata oniks Sasuke terus mengikuti arah gerak Naruto. Mata itu menyiratkan perasaan yang tak terbaca. Bahkan jantung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika sapphire itu dengan tak sengaja mempertemukannya dengan sang oniks. Keduanya seperti tertarik ke dalam iris satu sama lain. Bahkan membuat Naruto tak menyadari jika dia sudah berada di lift dan pintu lift itu tertutup, membuat kedua iris itu memutuskan ikatan yang berlangsung beberapa detik tadi.

Setelah di dalam lift, Sai melepaskan rengkuhan pinggang pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tak bertemu lagi dengan Sui, Naru-chan" kata Sai.

"Me-mangnya kenapa, nii?" tanya Naruto was-was.

"Sui itu sifatnya keras. Asal kau tahu! Nii tak pernah melihat ketertarikan Sui seperti tadi pada seorang lord," jelas Sai.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kantor Kyuubi. Tapi langkah Sai terhenti. Dia tadi nampak berpikir sesuatu. Sesuatu yang baru dia pahami saat ini. Ya! Dia baru sadar jika Shisui pernah berkata bahwa dirinya tak akan menyentuh teman sendiri. Dan itu artinya . . . .

"Naru-chan, kau masih akan bolak-balik untuk mengecek keadaan di Welcome Home kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi melangkah juga menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sai berhenti. Naruto bingung akan perkataan kakak sepupunya ini. Tapi benar juga jika dia harus bolak-balik mengecek keadaan Welcome Home. Dirinya hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

"Begitu! Kalau seperti itu kau jadi saja salah satu host di sini," kata Sai santai.

Naruto yang memproses perkataan Sai cukup membuatnya membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya . . .

"APAA?!"

Tak menyadari karena teriakkannya membuat suara berdebam orang jatuh dari kursi di dalam kantor Kyuubi.

"A-Aku jadi ho-host?!" Naruto tak percaya ini.

"Shisui tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau jadi host, Naru-chan" jelas Sai.

"NANNNIIII?!"

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

Hoho..akhirnya Rry bisa update lagi.

Wah! Wah! Sejujurnya Rry sudah lupa kelanjutan ini ff gimana.

Why?! Karena Rry lupa rencana awal Rry tentang ini ff. DAMN!

Tapi karena banyak yang minta Naru jadi host,

oke Rry kasih nich cuplikan adegannya.

Rry baik kann? Hahahahha

Rry mau minta izin buat ngliburkan diri, minna.

Tugas Rry numpuk banyak+ bentar lagi UTS.

Jadi jangan mbunuh Rry jika nelat update ini ff.

Terakhir Rry ucapin arigatou gozaimatsu pada para reviewer.

Rry sampai gak percaya review kalian sebanyak itu*huged

Bikin Rry nangis terharu..sruutttt

Nde! Nde! Mana suara kalian follow dan favorite reader?

Tunjukkan diri kalian eoh..hahaha

Arigatou atas review kalian *cup cup atu-atu

Rry

11.52 AM

29th of March, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

Previous chapter . . .

"Begitu! Kalau seperti itu kau jadi saja salah satu host di sini," kata Sai santai.

Naruto yang memproses perkataan Sai cukup membuatnya membuka mulut. Sampai akhirnya . . .

"APAA?!"

Tak menyadari karena teriakkannya membuat suara berdebam orang jatuh dari kursi di dalam kantor Kyuubi.

"A-Aku jadi ho-host?!" Naruto tak percaya ini.

"Shisui tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau jadi host, Naru-chan" jelas Sai.

"NANNNIIII?!"

"Kau ingin Sui terus menganggumu, Naru?" tanya Sai.

"I..iie, ta-tapi, Sai-nii. Bu-bukankah kau bisa bilang jika aku adalah otouto, Kyuunii?!" panik Naruto.

Dirinya jadi host?! Yang benar saja. Bahkan melayani diri sendiri saja dia belum lulus. Apalagi harus melayani orang lain dan pegang-pegang . . . ini . . . itu . . .brrr..rr.. tubuhnya merinding membayangkan saja.

"Hahh~ kau tak tahu ya? Jika kau mengaku, malah akan mengancam dirimu Naru." jelas Sai menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ke-kenapa, nii?" bingung Naruto.

Bukannya malah untung jika dia mengaku sebagai otouto Kyuubi. Lah ini!

"Mereka di sini selalu diomeli Kyuubi jika asetnya berkurang drastis dari bulan yang lalu. Dan itu membuat mereka kesal, Naru. Tapi apa daya. .seorang Raja Iblis bahkan lebih kejam hukumannya. Sehingga membuat mereka tak mampu protes banyak. Jika kau mengaku aku pikir mereka akan balas dendam perbuatan Kyuu terhadap mereka padamu. Dan kecuali Neji yang tek pernah protes pada Kyuu," mangut-mangut Sai. Penjelasannya cukup singkat namun membuat Naruto sedikit mampu membayangkan kekejaman anikinya tersebut.

'Padaku saja Kyuunii seperti itu apalagi pada temannya,' senyumnya miris.

Miris karena dirinya dan host-host di bawah tadi bertemu serta mengenal sosok Namikaze Kyuubi #SLAPPED

Dan di sinilah Naruto saat ini. Sai sudah mengatakan pada Naruto untuk memikirkannya perlahan. Tapi itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit banyak melamun tak tentu arah ketika dijelaskan tentang apapun oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan.

Bahkan kedua penanggungjawab tersebut merasa heran bagaimana sang Raja Iblis Rubah memiliki otouto seperti Malaikat yang tersesat di bumi seperti ini.

Bibir merah cherry Naruto terus mengerucut imut. Kesal tentu saja dia rasakan pada anikinya. Ini semua gara-gara Kyuubi yang seenak ekornya menyuruhnya mengawasi tempatnya. Apalagi sekarang?!

Dia harus rela menjadi host demi keslamatan nyawanya?

Benar-benar ingin dia cekik anikinya itu ketika pulang nanti.

Ekspresi kesal serta tangan yang meremas-remas kertas berisi data-data Welcome Home itu menimbulkan kerutan bingung di dahi kedua penanggungjawab tersebut.

Sedangkan Sai hanya geleng-geleng tak tentu. Dia tahu Naruto kesal saat ini. Tapi hanya itu cara yang dapat menyelamatkan sepupu Malaikatnya dari seorang Shisui Uchiha.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

-Rry

T

.

Langkahnya gontai memasuki kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Bahkan ucapan selamat dari para maid pun dia acuhkan. Menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan pada mereka. Tak biasanya Bochama mereka seperti itu. Jangan-jangan terjadi seseuatu?! Pikir mereka kompak.

Anak tangga itu dia lewati dengan tatapan pasrah. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Dia benar-benar ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin jika mampu.

Memasuki kamar bercat orange dengan di sisi ranjangnya terdapat boneka Rubah. Menutup pintu itu perlahan dan langsung berjalan ke arah kasur king sizenya.

"Ughh!" dihempaskannya tubuh itu ke kasur.

Saat ini dia benar-benar lelah. Baru satu kali mengunjungi tempat itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi?!

Naruto membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal di bawahnya. Posisinya saat ini dalam keadaan terkurang. Membuat surai orange itu bergerak mengikuti kelakuan Naruto yang sesekali membenamkan kepalanya untuk berteriak atau menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari posisi nyaman.

Semakin dia pikirkan membuatnya semakin frustasi. Rasanya dia ingin menejunkan dirinya ke danau Greenland dari pada harus menjadi host.

"NIICHAAAAN BAAAKAAAAA!" teriaknya dalam benamannya.

Sangat kesal! Kesal! Kesal!

.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa Lord yang kau bawa itu, Sai?" tanya Kiba memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi terjadi.

Welcome Host telah tutup sejak 15 menit lalu. Dan para hostnya saat ini tengah bersantai menikmati minuman yang telah diracik Tobi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang santai lantai 2. Jika di lantai 1 maka itu akan menyebabkan masih adanya Lord yang datang walau mereka berkata sudah tutup sejuta kali. Sehingga cara yang ampuh adalah memadamkan lampu yang ada di sana dan bergegas ke lantai 2.

Sai yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau penasaran hm, Kiba?" ucapnya santai. Dirinya menyruput lagi kopi latte yang dibuat Tobi.

Saat santai seperti ini mereka lebih memilih minuman seperti teh dan kopi dibandingkan minuman-minuman yang terpajang di rak lantai 1 untuk para Lord.

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawab Kiba singkat.

"Dia sangat menarik, Sai" kali ini Shisui yang berucap.

"Dan dia seperti malaikat," ucap Neji berbinar.

Binar matanya membuat Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedang Sasuke malah mendengus. Dan Tobi, Kakuze dan Hidan mengangguk setuju. Muku, hanya Muku yang tak tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Membuat dia hanya diam mendengarkan dan sedikit berusaha mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan tersebut. Sedang Gaara dengan santainya menyruput teh. Gaara sudah kenal Naruto sejak kecil. Tentu saja karena orang tua Naruto sahabat dekat orang tuanya. Jadi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan bingung mereka terhadap Naruto. Bahkan Gaara sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai otoutonya juga. Apalagi Temari yang selalu gemas dan mencubiti pipi tembem milik Naruto tiap bertemu. Membuat Naruto cemberut tiap kali pipinya menjadi merah.

"Dia. . .sepupuku," Sai menyruput kopinya lagi setelah mengatakannya.

"Sepupu?" bingung Kiba.

"Hn,,dia otoutonya . . . ." Sai hampir keceplosan menyebut Kyuubi.

"Otoutonya?" tanya mereka kompak. Tentu saja kecuali Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakuzu dan Hidan juga Gaara.

"Saudaraku," katanya.

". . ."

"Saudara yang mana?" tanya Kiba lagi. Dia cukup kenal dengan Sai. Tapi Lord yang dibawa Sai tadi otouto saudaranya yang mana?

Gaara melirik ke arah Sai. Sedang Sai berpikir tampak berpikir keras.

Untungnya Neji tak berkata apapun. Klihatannya Gaara tadi sempat mengancam untuk mengagalkan perjodohannya jika tuan muda Hyuuga itu mmebocorkan rahasia Naruto. Ckck! Kasihan kau Neji!

Jangan salah! Gaara tadi sudah diberitahu oleh Sai tentang apa-apa yang terjadi. Dan dihadiahi tatapan datar dan diam oleh Gaara. Sai sudah tahu watak Gaara yang seperti itu tentu saja membalasnya dengan tatapan datar pula. Muka datar semua -_- #PLAKK

Sedang Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah diancam Sai agar tak bersuara. Keduanya pun untungnya menyanggupinya. Tentu saja karena mereka tak mau repot bergelut dengan urusan seperti itu.

"Dia otouto teman Temari-nee," kini giliran Gaara yang membuka suara.

"Hontou ni?" tanya Shisui.

"Hn. Kalau kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Neechanku," kata Gaara santai.

Dan dijawab gelengan oleh Shisui. Pernah Shisui salah mengira jika Temari adalah Lord yang berkunjung, tentu saja langsung dihadiahi tampolan berkali-kali tas Temari serta cacian. Mengingatnya saja membuat Shisui tak mau bertemu dengan Neechan Gaara tersebut. Mukanya terdapat luka goresan esok harinya dan malamnya para Lord sibuk menghibur serta bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Namanya?", tanya Kiba lagi.

"Naruto, kenapa?" tanya Gaara balik. Tak lupa deathglare yang mengatakan bahwa kau menanyakan 1 lagi pertanyaan tentangnya maka akan mati.

Membuat Kiba bungkam seketika dan menyusruk ke dada bidang Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Uke Neji tersebut benar-benar sangat tajam tatapannya. Membuat ukenya seperti ini. Dielusnya surai hitam Kiba. Berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada ukenya tersebut.

Jawaban Gaara membuat semuanya kembali diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Sasuke Uchiha, host no.1 di Welcome Home.

Sejak pembicaraan tadi. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Tapi dia terus fokus terhadap subjek yang dibicarakan.

'Naruto ya?' pikirnya

"Naru . . ." gumamnya.

.

.

Hari ini kali kedua Naruto ke Welcome Home. Dilihat dari depan, suasanany masih seperti kemarin. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Tentu saja karena waktu buka Welcome Home masih 6 menit lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh?

Tadi Sai sempat meneleponnya dan memberitahukan agar Naruto berpakaian sopan. Membuat bungsu Namikaze tersebut memakai sweater coklat muda dengan kerah V yang agak turun ke bawah tapi cukup untuk menutupi dadanya. Serta celana jean berwarna biru. Tak lupa sepatu yang sedana dengan celananya. Heran yang dia perlihatkan semakin menjadi ketika Sai menariknya untuk lewat dari pintu belakang dan menuju ke depan pintu Welcome Home.

Penampilannya yang seperti itu membuat Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. Sedang Neji berkali-kali mengucapkan kata cantik. Ckck! Uke sekali. Tak ketinggalan Shisui yang mau curi-curi pegang Naruto. Tentu saja dihadiahi tampolan oleh Sai dan Gaara. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya mengguman 'mendokusai' berkali-kali. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto seperti itu tak tahu mengapa membuat jantungnya berdebar lagi seperti kemarin. Mau tak mau membuat bungsu Uchiha tersebut harus membuat wajah datarnya yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup.

Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto. Naruto sempat membelalakkan matanya ketika mengerti pernyataan Sai. Tapi Sai akhirnya mampu menyakinkan Naruto.

Sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan para host yang telah menanti sang Lord. Mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka. Menyambut para Lord dan berkata . . .

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"

Termasuk sosok beriris sapphire itu juga menyambut kedatangan mereka. . .

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

Bagi yang ingin jadi Lord di Welcome Home silahkan bilang ke Rry. Atau bisa PM, lewat WA bisa juga. Ntar Rry kasih no. Rry. Rry, gue mau dicium Sasuke donk! Bisa Rry usahain. Mungkin juga. . Rry, gue mau jadi Lordnya Naruto donk. Rry ntar usahain juga.

Tulis nama atau pen name kalian.

Otobiografi singkat dan padat juga umur serta latar belakang ke Welcome Home.

Para Host siap menyambut^^

Rry nulis ini uhuk! saat sakit loh, minna. Jadi jangan pukul Rry jika radak aneh pencitraannya maupun alurnya.

Karena banyak yang minta update. Oke, Rry kasih nihh. Rry imut kannn?

Do'akan Rry cepat sembuh ne? Ah ya! Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada udah Rry jawab di atas. Untuk pair SaiNaru, ntar deh Rry pikirin. Dan Rry ini jurusan Pendidikan Bahasa Inggris kemarin ada yang tanya..hehehe aneh ne karena Rry malah bikin ff?! #PLAKK

UTS Rry ditunda seminggu ini, bapak ibu dosennya lagi ngawasi UN SMA. So? Rry bisa update #girang.

Oke! Rry dan para Host tunggu kedatangan kalian, our Lord~

Kissu . . muach!

Doumo arigatou yang ngreview juga serta .

Rry sayang kalian dan cinta choikang changmin #ditendang cassie.

Rry

9:08 PM

Sunday, April 21, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari author, chara, story maupun lappy:

** Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

**Ok, minnnnaaaa~ READ! READ!**

Previous chapter. .

Sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan para host yang telah menanti sang Lord. Mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka. Menyambut para Lord dan berkata . . .

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"

Termasuk sosok beriris sapphire itu juga menyambut kedatangan mereka. . .

Sosok beriris sapphire tersenyum agak canggung memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Membuat beberapa Lord yang ingin menatapnya sejenak. Mereka terpana dengan aura yang diperlihatkan Naruto. Aura Naruto, wajah Naruto tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Sejenak angin berhembus menerpa sisi paras cantik sang Lord, memercikkan kekaguman pada sosok Blonde di hadapan mereka. Sai yang mengerti ke mana arah tatapan mereka hanya tersenyum manis dan geleng-geleng kepala. Klihatannya pendapatan Kyuubi untuk bulan ini akan meningkat melebihi yang ditargetkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudia Neji mempersilahkan para Lord untuk masuk. Tentu saja hari ini Neji masih setia menjaga pintu di Welcome Home. Host penyambut mendapat tugas 2x dalam seminggu dalam menyambut para Lord di pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord. Seperti biasa kalian kembali ke rumah kembali. Silahkan masuk dan beristirahat..", sambut Neji. Setelahnya para Host masuk ke dalam. Naruto dituntun Sai kali ini. Hari ini hari pertamanya menjadi host, mau tak mau dia harus mendapat tempat khusus seperti host yang lain. Namun karena ini cukup mendadak akhirnya untuk hari ini dia bersama dengan Sai dulu.

Dengan tampang bingungnya juga pasrah Naruto akhirnya mengikuti Sai duduk di tempatnya. Sai yang melihat tampang kucel Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, jadi bersabarlah Naru." Nasehatnya.

Sedang dalam hati Naruto sudah menyumpahi aniki-nya si Kyuubi dengan do'a-do'a keramat yang dia punyi.

'Semoga saja ekor Kyuu-nii patah satu, rambutnya terbakar tungku pemanas dan ditendang Ita-nii dari kasur sewaktu tidur..ugh ugh ugh..kreeteek..kretekk..' giginya bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi. Sai yang mendengarnya tersenyum hambar. Kyuubi tak kalah kejam dari Raja Iblis, adheknya sendiri dibuat korban..

"Ha ha ha," tawa Sai hambar.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

-Rry

T

.

Di depan pintu . . .

Neji klihatannya sangat sibuk menjawab pertanyaan para Lord mengenai sosok Naruto. Pertanyaannya begitu banyak hingga membuat pemuda beriris Indigo ini matanya berputar-putar.

"Apa kalian tidak malu bersikap seperti itu di depan pintu?" kata seseorang yang baru datang.

Dari sosoknya terlihatlah dia nona muda. Tidak! Dia bahkan bisa dibilang masih remaja atau wajahnya yang awet muda. Entahlah hanya Kyuubi dan ekornya yang tau. #PLAKK

"Hey kau siapa?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tak perlu kujawab pertanyaan bodoh kalian kan?" jawabnya cuek menganyunkan langkahnya memasuki pintu itu. Hingga tepat di depan sosok Neji.

Neji yang melihatnya berkedip. Nona ini baru kali ini dilihatnya.

"Aku ingin ditemani Host yang baru. Aku tak ingin dengan host yang lama." Katanya dingin.

Neji yang paham akan nada itu tersenyum manis.

"Kami memiliki host baru my Lord. Mari saya antar.." ajak Neji.

"My Lords, jika kalian penasaran silahkan kalian masuk. Mari ikut bersama saya. Saya akan mengantar anda hingga tepat di hadapan para host," tawar Neji. Ini merupakan cara jitu untuk menenangkan para Lord yang sedari tadi sibuk di depan pintu Welcome Home.

Mendengar penuturan Neji tentu saja mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. Mengikuti langkah Neji ke dalam ruang ternyata mereka sudah disambut para Host yang berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing. Para Lord yang penasaran tentang Naruto pun akhirnya memilih duduk dengan para Host lain. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena nona muda yang tadi sudah memboking Naruto duluan lewat tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi. Tentu saja Lord yang lain lebih memilih tak mencari masalah. Akhirnya Lord yang bertanya tentang Host baru tadi diantar ke tempat Sai di mana ada Naruto di sana.

Sai menyambutnya pertama kali dengan senyuman. "Saya sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"sapa Sai.

"Aku ingin Host baru malam ini. Gomen.." jawab nona itu singkat.

Sai yang mengerti hal itu melirik pada Naruto.

"Dia host baru di sini namun belum berpengalaman, my Lord. Jika anda berkenan silahkan duduk di sampingnya dulu," Sai mempersilahkan nona muda ini duduk.

Naruto yang merasa dibicarakan menoleh ke arah Sai. Dia kaget hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajah shock Naruto membuat nona tadi melihat kaget ke arah Naruto.

Terselip senyum pada sela bibir sang Lord.

"Ha-halo.."sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Mau tak mau dia harus bersikap sopan-santun pada seorang wanita.

"Hmm..aku ingin bersamanya,"

"Naru…"panggil Sai. "Jangan sampai kau membuat Kyuubi murka hmm?" senyum Sai diikuti perkataan memonopolinya. Naruto balas tersenyum kaku dan mengangguk paham.

.

.

Ternyata setelah didahului dengan sikap kaku diantaranya keduanya akhirnya Naruto mampu mengerti harus berlaku seperti apa pada Lord pertamanya ini. Lord Naruto kali ini masih dibilang muda, umurnya baru menginjak 21st. Namanya pun sangat unik, Lord Vipris masih memiliki kerabat dengan keturunan Finlandia. Alasan Lord Naruto datang ke Welcome Home tak lain dan tak bukan karena untuk menghibur diri. Masalah remaja pada umumnya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bahkan saat ini mereka terlihat bersenda-gurau, nona Vipris bahkan mampu mencubit pipi tembem Naruto. Tak merasa jika keduanya sedari tadi ada yang mengawasi. Mata beriris oniks itu tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari sang surai Blonde. Namun dasarnya Naruto yang tak paham situasi jadinya dia masih cengar-cengir tertawa sana-sini. Bahkan kali ini iris oniks itu menyipitkan kelopak matanya. Dengan berani nona tadi mencium pipi Naruto setelah pamit untuk pulang. Tangan Sasuke terkepal, jantungnya memompa darah cepat. Aura hitam berkoar di sekelilingnya. Klihatannya ada yang merasa cemburu.. ho ho ho

Naruto yang dihadiahi ciuman di pipinya menunjukkan wajah malu. Terdapat semburat merah dikedua belah pipinya. Baru kali ini pipinya dicium gadis lain selain sepupunya Hikari. Dasar Naruto baka! -"

Sai yang melihatnya hanya berbisik perlahan karena dia sedari tadi menyadari tatapan Sasuke perlahan pada Naruto. Jangan ketinggalan juga Shisui yang sudah menyeringai tak jelas di sebelah kanan tempatnya. Bagi Shisui jika dia menginginkan sesuatu maka harus dia dapatkan. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto pun tersenyum tipis. Lucu juga tingkah Naruto.

Sebentar lagi ada badai yang akan menerpa Welcome Home. Adakah seseorang yang menyadarinya? Klihatannya hanya Hidan dan Kukuzu saja yang sedari di lantai 2 bangunan itu bersiap-siap memakai mantel paling hangat juga menyiapkan coffee panas di atas meja kerja mereka.

Jika tadi Naruto sudah mendapat Lord pertama maka besok giliran siapakah yang akan mendapatkan Lord? Dan adakah tambahan badai yang akan menerpa Welcome Home?

"Selamat datang di Welcome Home. Kami sudah menanti anda. Selamat datang di rumah, my Lord"

Sign,

Your Host

**Dan fict ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC boleh ya? O.o**

Ok! Permintaan pertama dari Our Lord is DONE..

Besok giliran siapakah…tret tret tretttt ~~

Rry akan acak saja ok.. Ini tadi no edit jadi jika ada miss typos ya maklumilah kkk

Data para Lord jujur hilang entah brantah gommennasaiiiiii u,u

Hanya ada data 3 Lord yang masih ada. Jika ada yang ingin daftar silahkan..

Ditunggu sampai besok trakhir ^^

Doumo Arigatou yang telah mereview ini FF..

Jika ingin berteman dg Rry mari bertukar no. WA hehe..

Rry

12:23 AM

Wednesday, January 15, 2014


End file.
